


Watch and learn

by jupiteryeo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multi, My First Smut, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Party, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Shotgunning, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, the other members are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiteryeo/pseuds/jupiteryeo
Summary: Luckily, before he even thinks about stepping out of the room, Yeosang stands back up. He caresses Yunho’s check gently, staring at him with fond eyes. And then, he’s making his way back to San.“I hope you don’t mind,” He starts. “Yunho likes to watch.”It takes a full minute for San’s brain to process what has been said. He doesn't know how to react, he’s never been in this kind of situation before.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Watch and learn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome.
> 
> I'm excited to publish my first ever fiction.  
> I hope it will be to your taste.  
> Please read the tags before reading the actual story.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. this is also my first smut so bear with me.
> 
> Also, sorry if there are any mistakes (Did I proof-read? We'll never know.)

_You haven't gotten laid in a while._

San can clearly remember Wooyoung’s words. He had spoken them earlier, when they were both getting dressed for the party that Seonghwa was hosting. And maybe it _had_ influenced his outfit of the night - a pair of tight, black leather pants, riding low on his hips as well as an almost-transparent silver button-up and some makeup & accessories; some silver eyeshadow, clear gloss and a thin choker-like silver chain circling his neck.

 _Just maybe_ , San actually _wanted_ to get laid tonight.

Luckily, after a few shots and a hit from Jongho’s joint, San felt like he could get anyone.

There was one student in particular that had caught his eye tonight. According to Wooyoung, his name was Yeosang. The said male was _beautiful_ . His hair was blond and styled in a mullet, his eyes seemed to sparkle under the colorful light projectors. He was wearing leather shorts that showed off his legs and his smooth skin. _Leather shorts_. He also wore a simple black shirt with body chains over it. Yeah, Yeosang was hot and San was ready to drop to his knees for him. 

The only problem was that Wooyoung had also mentioned someone named Yunho. But, less sober and now buzzing with adrenaline thanks to the alcohol (and the weed) in his system San, seemed to have completely forgotten about that fact.

Hence why he was now making out with Yeosang, against a wall in the middle of the hallway while thirty-or-so partiers danced, drank and smoked around them. And it wasn't just a small kiss, no. It was a full on make-out session, with tongue and teeth and spit. Both men had their hands all over each other; San had thrown his arms around Yeosang’s neck, pulling him closer while the latter’s own hands were travelling between his nape, his back, his ass.

Oh, Yeosang feels like a dream. His lips are soft and plump and he’s a fairly good kisser. He doesn't hesitate to press their bodies together, feeling San up as he teasingly bites down on his lower lip. The small pinch seems to bring the raven-haired male back to reality, his senses become clearer for only a second, but it’s enough to remember an essential detail.

“Wait.” San suddenly speaks, moving away and pressing a hand against Yeosang’s chest as realization hits him. “Don’t you have a boyfriend?” He asks, wincing.

The blond hums - breathing a bit more heavily than earlier - lifting a hand up and pushing a strain of San’s hair behind his ear with delicate fingers. “I do.” He casually replies, smiling slightly.

“Well, doesn't he… I mean, is this okay? With you?” He presses. 

“I’m allowed to do whatever I want dear Sannie.” Yeosang assures him, placing his hand over San’s own, gently grabbing it and removing it from his chest.

Then, the blond kisses him again, a sweet peck against his cheek as he intertwines their fingers. Their eyes meet and without speaking a word, they both acknowledge what will most likely happen next. And then, Yeosang is pulling him along as they make their way down the hallway, to the very last door. They enter, the room is dark, the only source of light is coming from a small bedside lamp. Before San can take a closer look inside the room, the door is closed and locked, and then, Yeosang’s lips are back on his own.

They keep making out for a while, small sounds shyly leaving their throats as things get more and more heated. Their shirts are already untucked and San is just about to lift Yeosang’s own over his head.

“He’s even prettier up close.” A voice speaks up, making San flinch violently.

There’s someone else in the room, a figure lounging in an armchair set in the corner. The person is a male, his dark hair is a bit messy and he has black eyeliner around his eyes. He’s holding a joint in between his fingers, casually bringing it closer to his lips as he watches the duo with a piercing gaze. Suddenly, San realizes that he has seen him before, that he knows exactly who he is.

This is Yunho, Yeosang’s boyfriend.

“He truly is.” Yeosang replies, smiling as he makes his way towards his lover.

The shorter man makes himself at home, sitting in Yunho’s lap and taking the joint from his fingers. He inhales the toxin, leaning down before slotting their mouths together. Smoke escapes from the corners of their lips as they engage in a sloppy kiss. Yunho tangles his fingers into Yeosang’s hair, pulling the slightest as if to assure his dominance, eliciting a low moan from the other.

San feels out of place. He’s not sure what he’s doing here anymore.

Luckily, before he even thinks about stepping out of the room, Yeosang stands back up. He caresses Yunho’s check gently, staring at him with fond eyes. And then, he’s making his way back to San.

“I hope you don’t mind,” He starts. “Yunho likes to watch.”

It takes a full minute for San’s brain to process what has been said. He doesn't know how to react, he’s never been in this kind of situation before.

“If you’re uncomfortable, it’s fine.” Yeosang quickly explains. “You’re free to leave, we don’t want to force you into doing anything you don’t want.” He assures him, looking sincere.

“I…” San begins, eyes darting between Yeosang and Yunho before setting on the latter. “You’ll only be watching?” He asks, hoping that he doesn't sound too desperate.

The smoking male nods. “I might need to take care of Yeosang later.” He remarks, smirking.

He’s not exactly in his right mind at the moment. But the thought of someone watching them doesn't sound displeasing, in fact, it might turn him on even more. Yeosang is hot and, so is his boyfriend. And San is just too aroused to step out at the moment. 

“Okay.” He whispers after a beat, and the next second, he’s taking a step forward and grabbing the blond by his shirt collar, kissing him again.

He’s pressed against the door as Yeosang continues to lick into his mouth, gently nipping at his lower lip as if asking for permission. San allows him to go further, opening his mouth as his eyes slide shut. When their tongues meet, the raven-haired male whines, he can’t help it, the shorter is _warm_. Yeosang cups his check with one hand, letting the other play with the first button of San’s shirt - the latter is still holding onto Yeosang’s collar, the fabric is crumbling under his tight grip. When he feels the blond pull back the slightest, San dives forward, trying to catch his lips. He hears a chuckle but pays no mind to it as Yeosang’s lips find a sensitive spot right under his jaw. He moans, not even the slightest bit ashamed as the blond bites down on his skin, sucking a blooming rose there.

Soon enough, San is laying on the bed, slightly dazed as Yeosang straddles him, pulling his own shirt up and over his head. Then, he leans down, finally unbuttoning San’s shirt. As he does so, taking care of each button individually and slowly, he presses a kiss to every bit of skin that is revealed. Yunho watches them intensely as they put on a little show.

Once they are both bare of clothes, they start kissing again, a few sloppy pecks as Yeosang reaches for a small bottle of lube. San’s hands slide down the shorter’s body, feeling him up and shamelessly grabbing his ass. And that’s when he feels it. Yeosang is wearing _a plug_.

“That’s for later.” Yunho speaks up, a smirk painting his lips.

Before he can even ask, Yeosang places his hands on San’s thighs, slowly pushing them apart. The raven-haired male helps him out, spreading his legs as wide as he can in order to accommodate the other. He winces when he feels cold fingers teasing his hole, rubbing some more lube over it. It’s been a while since he has done this and that just makes him even more excited. The blond takes his time to finger the other, making sure that it feels okay before adding another finger. San babbles _yes’s_ and _more’s_ , longing to be filled. 

After taking four fingers, San is left trembling, begging for Yeosang to finally indulge him. And the older does, pushing his cock in slowly, moaning in sync with the raven-haired male who rediscovers the blissful feeling of being filled. When the blond starts moving, San feels his heart beat faster as pressure keeps on forming in his stomach. He slides his eyes shut, letting the feeling envelope him like a warm embrace. He tries to move with Yeosang and that only heightens the sensation. Wooyoung was right, he hadn't gotten laid in a while and he had missed this feeling so much.

When he opens his eyes again, he instantly meets Yunho’s stare. The said male is now positioned behind Yeosang, the plug has been taken out. San realizes what is happening when he feels the blond slow down. Yeosang lets his head hang forward, facing San’s abdomen as a broken moan escapes his lips. Yunho has started moving as well. Suddenly, he can feel it, the added strength and speed makes his insides twist as Yeosang pushes back in even deeper.

Yeosang is panting, useless as Yunho takes the lead and fucks both of them with intent. San can’t stop the high-pitched sounds that leave his throat; whimpers and moans mixing themselves with Yunho’s low grunts. He’s never had a threesome before but if this is what it feels like, then this surely won't be the last time he tries one. The pleasure keeps building up and San’s not sure how long he can last. Luckily, Yunho seems to notice his state.

“Be a good boy and make him cum.” He whispers into Yeosang’s ear, and somehow, the words make San shiver as well.

A second later, Yeosang is wrapping his delicate fingers around San’s cock. The touch is electrifying, it makes San jolt up, he’s so close already and he _wants_ to be touched. The blond wastes no time, squeezing his fingers together just to tease before moving his hand up and down - at a rather rapid pace. Meanwhile, Yunho is still fucking his boyfriend, pushing him forward and sucking pretty red marks on his collarbones. San aches his back, burying his head in the pillow, mouth half-open as he feels his orgasm nearing. He’s panting, and Yeosang just keeps moving faster and faster.

What pushes him to the edge is the sight before him. He does his best to look at the two men in front of him; Yeosang’s flushed out state, pupils blown wide and hair a mess, combined with Yunho’s devilish smile and smudged eyeliner. The sight alone is too much to handle. He releases in Yeosang’s hand, small moans and gasps mixing themselves together as he empties himself. 

There are tears welling up in his eyes, because Yeosang keeps moving his hand, overstimulating San even after the male has completely emptied himself. And the fact that he’s still buried deep inside him doesn't help either. The raven-haired male clenches around Yeosang’s cock, making him hiss and choke on a sob. Hearing that, Yunho grabs his boyfriend’s hand, taking it away from San and pinning it against his lower back instead. 

“Help me make Yeosangie cum, alright Sannie?”

San is exhausted, he feels like he’s melting into the mattress. So, he does the only thing he can do that would allow him to stay put; he keeps clenching around Yeosang’s cock as Yunho picks up the pace one last time. Yeosang comes with a sob, releasing into the condom, letting his body lean back against Yunho, trembling. The taller moves back, cradling his boyfriend in his arms, San moans as he feels the other’s cock slip out. Then, Yunho lays his boyfriend down next to San.

Once Yeosang is laying on his stomach, Yunho pushes back in, earning a choked moan from the man under him. San only watches as the blond is pushed into the mattress, Yunho quickens his pace, he’s close. With a few more thrusts, he’s cumming inside Yeosang; an almost silent moan escaping the blond’s lips while a deeper and lower one follows Yunho’s orgasm.

For a minute, they all lay still, heavy breaths and moans filling the silence.

But then, Yunho is pulling out, sitting back on his heels. He tucks himself back in his briefs (yes, he was still fully dressed) and waits. Soon, cum starts to spill from Yeosang’s hole and the sight makes San’s cock twitch. They both watch until Yunho glances at San, sending him a wink. And then, he’s leaning back down and swiping his tongue against his boyfriend’s leaking hole. Yeosang lets out a pitiful whine at the touch, visibly clenching his ass, trembling the slightest.

San truly thinks he can cum again from the sight alone.

And if that isn't enough, Yunho does something rather unexpected. After licking Yeosang clean, he moves towards San, pressing a kiss against his cum-covered abdomen. Their eyes meet once more, San’s mouth is already hanging half open when Yunho leans forward to kiss him. It’s filthy really, but it doesn't stop the raven-haired male from desperately kissing back. They exchange a few sloppy pecks before the taller is pulling back a bit, admiring San’s blissed out expression.

“Thank you, Sannie.” Yunho says, smiling before diving back down to steal another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudos and / or a comment.
> 
> If you want to follow me on twitter, my username is the same (nsfw account).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> (Thinking of making a part two... we'll see.)


End file.
